Frenemies for the day
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: 18 and Yuzuriha are best friends who do most things together. However one day, they want to feel equal after always being on top. The two challenge each other in a long, hot, battle.


_**A lemon based on an pairing my friend, KeyofFate and I came up with together. I duo that we love and would love to see in a Jump crossover! And now, it's finally time for the lemon! **_

_**A big thanks goes to KeyofFate for helping write this! He also made the cover photo!**_

_**I also wanted to give some thanks to my friends from G+, MeWe Instagram, and Discord: Alpha Gamer, Nintendo Gamerguy, and One Punch Boy Prime! They gave feedback to me when making this!**_

_**Two things I should also mention. One, this is also based before 18 got married. Two, while they come from different times. The Jump universe is able to connect them, so this can work out. **_

The scene started at the gym. Many people were doing hard workouts. They also looked intimidating

Most of the men where over six feet tall. They had eight packs with extremely buff limbs. They only wore shorts to show off their muscles. Each lifting weights and/or dumbells that weighted 100's of ibs.

For the women, they also looked pretty tough. They had smooth six packs and nicely toned muscular limbs. They wore sports bras and shorts. They were extremely agile and had bad attitudes.

"I'm the strongest person in this gym!" One man said while showing off.

"No one can top me!" A woman bragged.

A few people stood at the front desk. While waiting for someone to come, they were either looking at their phones or reading a book.

From behind the front door, two figures stood. They appeared to only be shadows. The door opened, sending a cold breeze throughout the gym. The cashiers look up words and stood up.

"It's great to see you guys!" They said at the same time.

The two people checked in and walked to the working area.

Everyone in the gym was shivering in fear. Even the toughest and coolest there were scared.

"I-is that them?!" One man asked with sweat running down his head.

"There's no doubt about it!" A lady answered.

They stepped forwards, giving everyone a clear view of them. They were both women with scary appearances.

One had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with grey sleeves. A jean jacket was over her shirt. She also had black leggings with a jean skirt. The woman had a pair of brown boots on as well. She was the well known half human half machine, Android 18.

The other lady also had blonde hair, except it was much longer than 18's and in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light green color. She had bandages wrapped around her bust, waist, writs, and bottom half of her legs. She had a red shirt that was open in the chest area with white shorts. She also had sandals and a red scarf on. This woman was the saint, Crane Yuzuriha.

Everyone in the gym smiled while getting up to look at them.

"Welcome Miss 18 and Miss Yuzuriha!" A group told.

"Glad you could make it today!' Another few people said.

"Thanks for the introducing," Yuzuriha told, but kept her serious face on.

"I'm sure things are going to go great today," 18 added.

The two blondes walked down the gym to start their workout.

Everyone sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off their heads.

"Hopefully they're in a good mood," One person said.

"We better hope," Another replied.

18 sat down at the corner of a bench. She was lifting weights that weighed 100 of tons in each hand. A few people walked up to her. They consisted of three guys and two girls

"What's up?" A man asked.

"How's it been?" A woman asked.

"I would like to be alone right now please?" She asked.

Everyone did as she said and went away. The group went to see Yuzuriha who was doing hanging sit ups. She was doing this for about ten minutes and still wasn't breaking a sweat!

"Hey, girl!" The second woman in the group said.

"Sup?" Another guy asked.

"Can't you see I'm trying to consistrate?" She asked.

"Sorry," They said.

The five of them walked away.

"You know not to bother those guys," the third man said in a serious tone.

"No kidding," The first girl replied.

18 went to lift some a dumbbells. It weighed over ten times the amount of the weights. Even with that, she still lifted it. While lifting, she noticed her best friend go for the treadmill.

'Speed and skills were always more her things than strength,' The android taught.

After running, Yuzuriha went to use a punching bag. She jabbed the bag at high speeds. She moved so fast, her fists looked like blurs!

18 and Yuzuriha were amazing! They made the toughest, fastest, and more skilled people in the gym look like nothing. Them being together made the two look even more powerful.

After a few hours, the two blondes headed for the showers. Once they entered, all the women in there turned their attention to them.

"Get out," They both told.

Everyone got dressed, packed up, or did whatever they had to do quickly. Afterwords, they left the shower room.

Yuzuriha placed a sighed on the door that said, "Stay out!- 18 and Yuzuriha".

They stripped down and entered the showers. The warm water felt good on them after a long warmout.

If any peeping tom's were around, they'd pass out from the mere sight of the two naked women.

While cleaning up, Yuzuriha looked at 18's breasts. She was impressed by the size she had. Those light pink nipples would make anyone want to touch them from just seeing them. It was also eye catching how her breasts moved just by 18 breathing. Trying not to stare, the saint walked over to her.

"Nice tits," She complimented.

"Thanks!" 18 thanked.

"Are they real?" Yuzuriha asked.

"I think," She answered. "That geezer Gero probably made some adjustments to parts of my body when turning me into an android."

"Do you mind if I feel?" She asked.

"Sure?" The other blonde answered.

The crane saint gently held 18's firm, yet soft breasts. Feeling her hands roam over her nipples was intoxicating for her. She squished them while lifting them up a bit. This made 18 moan a little while leaning her head backwards.

"You're lucky to have boobs like these," She complimented.

"Thank you," 18 said. "Speaking of which."

She placed her hands on Yuzuriha shoulders before gently spinning her around. The former human could now see Yuzuriha's large, round ass. Her ass was huge in size and well shaped. Being unguarded, it jiggled with each moved she made. 18 was surprised how she could fit her shorts around her giant rear.

"When did you get such a great ass?" She asked in a flirtful tone.

"I guess I'm gifted," The long haired woman answered.

"May I?" 18 asked.

She nodded, making the other women make a lustful smile. 18 took hold on her ass with one hand and gave it a squeezed. This made Yuzuriha moan a bit. She then used her hand to explore Yuzuriha's ass. Not being able to contain her excitement, she spanked her ass, causing the cheeks to bounce. Yuzuriha laughed before turning around a pushing her away.

"I didn't say you could do that!" She told.

"Sorry, got carried away." The other woman said.

After finishing in the shower, the two got dressed.

"I'm gonna get a drink," 18 said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Yuzuriha responded.

_Scene changes to bar_

The two women sat at the bar counter. Both were having a drink while talking.

"So, did you have a nice day?" Yuzuriha asked.

"I did, you?" 18 asked.

"I also had a good one," She answered.

From out of the bathroom, drunk Mineta from _**My Hero Academia**_, walked out. His face was pink and eyes red. He sooned noticed the two blondes. He took a moment to admire their figures before walking over.

"Hey cuties!" He said. "Want to play?"

"You idiot!" One man from a table called. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you know who they are?" Another asked.

"Hey, you don't tell me what to do!" The drunk person snapped.

He leaned into 18, invading her personal space.

"How about it, baby?" He mocked. "Let's have some-"

He stopped talking when she grabbed his croutch and squeezed it hard. This pain felt like hell mupited by 100! Mineta's face turned red.

"Look here, asshole!" She said with a death glare. "You dare call me that again, and I'll mess you up real bad! Got it?!"

He nodded in fear. She let go, as her fell to his knees. Before he got up, a shadow covered him. He looked up to see Yuzuriha glaring at him.

"This is want you get for flirting with my best friend, creep!" She yelled.

The saint picked up the drunk before throwing him out the window. He landed in a garbage bin.

Everyone in the bar was freaked out. Not wanting to get on their bad sides, they went back to what they were doing before.

Yuzuriha sat down before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks!" The other blonde thanked.

After paying their bills, the two walked home together. They soon reached a apartment building. After reaching their rooms, the two said goodbye and when to their apartments.

_The next day_

18 and Yuzuriha were at the gym. 18 noticed Yuzuriha sitting by the window. She had an upset expression. She walked over to her.

"Something wrong?" The android asked.

"Yeah, a little," She answered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that while I'm happy to be the strongest here," Yuzuriha explained. "Everything is to easy when you're at an unfair advantage."

"Good thing I'm tougher than you then,"

18 mocked.

She comment caught the saint's attention. Yuzuriha stood up and glared at her.

"What was that?!" She demanded.

"I said, 'Good thing I'm tougher than you'" This time saying it with a smirk.

"Look here, missy!" Yuzuriha snapped while pointing at her. "Everyone knows I'm at the top of this!"

"In your wet dreams," 18 laughed.

"You don't even lift that much!" Athena's servant mocked.

"You take that back!" She told.

"No way!" The other woman refused.

"Oh, you wanna go?!" 18 asked.

"I would love to!" Yuzuriha answered.

While they argued, a bunch of guys were watching them.

"Yo, are those babes about to duke it out?" One asked.

"I think so and I'm getting front row seats!" Another told.

"I hope I get caught in the crossfire!" A different one added.

"This is gonna be good!" They all announced.

They started at a wrestling mat. The two were stretching, making sure they were ready. Many people stood around, excited for them to begin.

"This match will be completely based on physical attacks, so no special powers, weapons, or tools allowed!" The coach told.

"Then it will be a cakewalk!" The saint smirked.

"Yes, for me!" The android repiled.

"Begin!" The coach told.

Both rushed at each other. 18 threw a punch, but Yuzuriha ducked under. She then climbed on her, grabbed her face, and flipped her over her body.

18 got up, only to get kicked in the face by Yuzuriha. She threw another kick, but this time short haired blonde grabbed her leg. Before she flipped her, Yuzuriha jumped up and kicked her abdomen. This forced 18 to lose her grip and allow Yuzuriha to jump over her. She then wrapped her arms and legs around 18's body from behind before pulling her to the ground.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" The coach counted down. "Yuzuriha wins!"

"Got a bobo?" She mocked.

"Shut up!" She yelled before pushing her away.

The crowd followed them to the next round.

The scene changed to two straight lines of many ropes. The two women stood on a ledge in front of the ropes.

"Let's see who gets there first!" 18 said.

"Bring it on!" Yuzuriha told.

Each jumped on one row of ropes. While both did a good job, Yuzuriha took the lead. She swung at amazing speeds reaching the end in seconds. Even though 18 wasn't to far behind, Yuzuriha was still the clear winning of that round.

"Two in a row, baby!" Yuzuriha bragged.

"You just got lucky!" 18 told.

18 and Yuzuriha were now at a table, sitting across from one another. Both held their hands in an arm wrestling position.

"3, 2, 1…" A lady counted. "GO!"

The two started arm wrestling. Yuzuriha put a lot of her strength to this, but 18 didn't budge. She smirked at the saint's face turning a little red. After having a minute to look at her struggling, she threw her arm on the table.

"Holy crap!" One person said.

"That was crazy!" Another added.

"I win this time!" She told with a wink.

This made Yuzuriha growl and glare at her.

Both blondes were now at the the lifting area. All of the heaviest weights were around them.

Yuzuriha picked up two weights that each weighted 100 tons. She smirked at how easily she held them up. Everyone was impressed by her strength.

However, 18 was able to pick up a dumbbell that weighed over 500 tons with one hand! Everyone's attention automatically turned to her as their jaws dropped.

18 smirked at Yuzuriha who glared back.

The two walked to the rock climbing area in the gym. Both were stretching before they began the next challenge.

"No flying, got that?" Yuzuriha asked.

"Like I'd need to fly to beat you!" 18 mocked.

The coach near them counted down from 3 before telling them to go. Yuzuriha easily made her way to the wall. Her amazing agility and reflexes helped her reach the top in a fast pace. After making her way to the top, she sat on the ledge to watch her rival of the day climbing.

While Yuzuriha was a splendid job at climbing up. 18 was having some struggles.

"Come on, I can do this!" She growled.

The android slipped, but caught a rock before falling. It took her a little bit before getting near the top. Yuzuriha reached her hand down while giving 18 a cocky smirk.

"Very funny!" She told.

He took her hand before being pulled up.

"I win!" She begged.

"This round!" 18 snapped. "I'll cream you the next one!"

Everyone was now at the pool in the gym's back room. 18 was wearing dark blue piece one swimsuit and Yuzuriha wore a red one.

"You really think you can hold your breath longer than me?" 18 asked.

"I don't think!" She told. "I know!"

The swim coach held up fake gun.

"Ready?!" He asked as the two got ready. "Set,….Go!"

He pulled the trigger as the two dived in. They soon reached the bottom of the pool. 18 and Yuzuriha gave each other cocky smiles.

After a few minutes, Yuzuriha started running low on air. With 18 however, she was still just fine. The saint tried to keep up, but it was to much for her. She felt her lungs burning and her head felt like it was gonna explode. She shot up to the surface and inhaled loudly when getting out of the water.

"18 wins!" The coach called.

Long haired blonde climbed up while coughing. A shadow then covered her. She looked up to see 18 smiling down at her. She held out her hand to help Yuzuriha.

"Har har!" She told in an annoyed tone.

After dressing back into their regular clothes, both women glared at each other.

"Just one more round and I win!" 18 bragged.

"Pfft," Yuzuriha laughed. "As if you're going to come out victorious!"

Both got ready to start the next match.

"Attention, the gym is now closing!" An employee announced. "Please collect your things and go home!"

"Dammit!" They both complained.

Everyone in the gym was sad that it was over.

As they walked home, both tried their best to ignore each other.

'_Does this bitch really think she's better than me?'_ Yuzuriha asked mentally.

'_This cunt is really getting on my nerves,' _18 thought.

They were reaching Yuzuriha's apartment, she got an crazy idea. It was insane to challenge anyone this, let alone her best friend, but if she wanted to prove she was better. She had to go all out, no matter the cost. Taking a deep breath and trying not to blush, Yuzuriha asked her.

"So you really think you're better than me?"

"Think?" 18 asked confused. "I know I'm better than you!"

"Then I guess you'd take the ultimate challenge!" The saint said.

"Name it and I'll accept it!" The android told.

The other blonde made an evil smile. She checked to see it anyone was around and saw the coast was clear. She then slowly walked over to her best friend with a gentle swing in her hips. When she got close enough, she place her hands on her shoulders. Both were close enough for their noses to touch. 18 felt a bit uncomfortable with what she was doing, but kept a serious expression. Yuzuriha then leaned into 18's ear and whispered, "A sex match."

What she said made 18 push Yuzuriha away and blush.

"W-what, did you just say?!" She asked in a worried tone.

"I said a 'sex match'!" She answered.

"You crazy or something?!" 18 asked.

"The real question is, are you tough enough to take it?" The saint asked.

18 paused for a moment to think. She wanted to be on top of Yuzuriha, but was she really going to do this? While being lost in her thoughts, Yuzuriha pulled her close.

"This is the final round," She cooed into her ear. "You still have a chance at winning."

She licked 18's ear before nibbling it. 18 felt Yuzuriha rub her breasts against her own.

18 was in such discomfort and temptation. She had been in crazy situations, but none this enticing. However, her options were low. It was either go away, or take the challenge. Getting serious, she grabbed Yuzuriha's ass before squeezing it. This force the saint to lose her guard. 18 took this chance to kissed her.

"Yes," she answered. "I'll take the challenge.

"Good," Yuzuriha smiled evilly. "Then let's take things to the bedroom."

And with that, the two walked up the Yuzuriha apartment.

_**LEMON STARTS**_

watch?v=EaB-7wnj5Ag

After locking the door, Yuzuriha wrapped her scarf around 18's body. She pushed her against the wall.

"I can't wait to humlimating you!" Yuzuriha told while licking her lips!

"You're mine, bitch!" 18 snapped.

18 broke free before forcing her into a kiss! Yuzuriha kissed and hugged back. Their tongues battled in their mouths.

After walking deeper into the apartment, 18 pinned Yuzuriha against a wall.

"It's hot, better take these off!" The android suggested.

She removed her top and scarf.

She then toar the bandages around her bust off, freeing her perky breasts. She took hold on her left boob before roughly squeezing it and moving it in a circular motion. She then leaned down until she was eye level with her breasts. 18 licked her nipple making it harden. After it hardened up, she sucked it.

Yuzuriha moan at her actions. For someone who was nervous about a sex match. She sure knew how to give pleasure. Guess Gero was also responsible for that.

After playing with her tits for a few minutes, she got on her knees. 18 then spun her around before pulling her shorts and panties down, making her ass bounce from being freed.

"About time I got some of this ass!" She said in a hungry tone.

She then gave her ass cheek many kisses while squeezing the other one. 18 started sucking the cheek she was kissing. While doing that, she spanked the other one many times over.

When she had enough, she stood up and spun her around. She kissed her, only to get pushed back.

"I'm not the only one getting naked tonight!" She told.

She slide her jean jacket off her arms. After that, she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her large, full breasts behind a white bra. Wasting no time, she ripped her bra off. Yuzuriha could've sworn she heard her boobs go 'boing' after being exposed.

"Titties for me!" She purred.

The saint grabbed both her breasts before squeezing, fondling, and slapping them. It hurt a bit, but 18 liked the pain.

The saint leaned down before sucking her nipple. She twisted the other one with her hand. The other woman arched her back, giving more to her. Yuzuriha then bite her boob, making 18 yelp.

After what felt like an eternity of joy. Yuzuriha pulled down her lower body clothing. The two stepped out of their shoes and socks as well. 18 then pinned Yuzuriha onto the wall before kissing her. She rubbed her larger breasts against Yuzuriha's. Not wanting her to have all the fun, Yuzuriha used her hands to crawl down her body before grabbing her ass.

Knowing she needed air, the android leaned backwards, leaving a trail of saliva connected to their tongues. With the space between them. Athena's warriors placed one hand on her cleavage. She then used the same hand to travel down her smooth, yet muscular body. Once she reached her lower regions, she cupped her vagina. This made 18 shut her eyes tight before she began rubbing.

"Did I find a weakness?" She asked while increasing hr speeds.

18 answered by moaning. Yuzuriha sucked the cum off her hands finger by finger, tasing the insides of 18. She put her hand back and rubbed. Not wanting her to take advantage, 17's sister grabbed her womanhood and rubbed. Both women smirked at her each other while moaning.

After a few minutes, 18 picked Yuzuriha up, bridal style, and carried her over to the bedroom. She threw her on the bed. Before she got up, 18 kissed her way up from Yuzuriha's belly button, across her abs, past her breasts, and up her neck. She then rested her body on top of Yuzuriha's. She slammed her lips onto hers while pressed her breasts against her's. 18 sooned rubbed their pussies together.

While this position felt amazing, Yuzuriha knew 18 had the clear advantage here. She pushed her off her before placed both their pussies together. The two woman then started ot scissor.

"Pretty good," Yuzuriha complemented. "You must be a slut!"

"If I'm a slut, then that should make you a full fledged whore!" She mocked

Both increased speed and power. Yuzuriha may of had bigger hips, but 18 had the strength and speed to keep up.

They keep this up for a long time. One or the other would put their hands on thier vagina's to make them cum faster, but that wasn't much use. Despite their power, both were reaching their climax.

"You can cum anything you want!" 18 told.

"After you!" Yuzuriha repiled.

They kept pushing and pushing, but that made things worse for themselves. The two then screamed for the world to hear as they cam. Both women laid on the bed, amazed by each other's performances.

_**Lemon ends**_

After cleaning up, both rested on the bed.

"How about we call it a tie?" 18 asked.

With a sigh, Yuzuriha answered, "Sure".

The two kissed before resting in the bed. Yuzuriha held 18's boob from behind while giving her ear a kiss.

"Night," she cooed in her ear.

18 pushed her away before spanking her ass.

"You too," she told.

Yuzuriha had one hand on each of 18's breasts. 18 held Yuzuriha's ass with both hands. Both then gave each other another kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
